This equipment grant is requesting funds to replace an 18-year old NMR instrument with a 400 MHz 2 channel nuclear resonance spectrometer to perform 1D and 2D experiments on small molecules being synthesized by a group of very productive NIH-funded medicinal chemistry researchers. The small molecules are used as ligands and probes to investigate a variety of biological systems. The instrument would replace an aging 300 MHz Varian Mercury NMR that was purchased in 1989. The instrument is the only NMR in the building and supports the research endeavors of 80+ researchers from not only the Department of Medicinal Chemistry, but also from other units within the Academic Health Center at the University of Minnesota. The instrument would be administratively affiliated with the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Facility within the Academic Health Center and this core facility would provide the technical support for the NMR, which will be paid for by the Department of Medicinal Chemistry. The participants in this application include well-established investigators who have been funded by NIH for decades (Hecht, Johnson, Portoghese, Siegel, and Wagner) and young faculty who are just beginning their academic careers with support by NIH (Aldrich, Fecik, Sturla, Tretyakova, and Xing). These investigators are involved in NIH funded research that deals either with the design and synthesis of small molecules for potential drug targets or the utilization of small molecule ligands to study particular biological processes associated with various diseases. Their research addresses a number of different disease areas including Parkinson's disease, schizophrenia, pain, pulmonary fibrosis, anticancer therapy, carcinogenesis, and tuberculosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]